


Lost Time: A Falsettos Fanfiction

by writingbygab



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbygab/pseuds/writingbygab
Summary: This takes place shortly after Marvin and Whizzer get back together. Marvin takes the day off of work and spends the day with Whizzer. Basically a short-ish oneshot filled with fluff.





	Lost Time: A Falsettos Fanfiction

 

_Marvin’s POV_

 

I wake up after a perfect, stirless sleep. I slowly start to open my eyes and stretch out my body under the bundle of covers. I look to my right at the alarm clock perched on my nightstand and see it reads 7:47 AM. I smile, embracing the feeling of sleeping in and calling in “sick” to work yesterday. I then look over to my left and see the man lying next to me, the one who convinced me to call in sick.

 

I smile, as I admire his beautiful, peaceful face. I run my hand through his messy hair and then gradually trail it down his arm, not realizing this would be enough to wake him. He lets out a small groan then slowly starts to open his eyes, in previous years he would whine if I accidentally woke him up, but today, as his eyes meet mine, he instantly greets me with his perfect smile; which makes me burst out into a smile of my own.

 

I lean over and quickly brush my lips onto his before immediately jumping out of bed and finding my clothes on the floor from the night before.

 

“Nooo, Marvin,” Whizzer calls out from our bed, still waking up. “Come back to bed.”

 

“No way, Whizzer. Come on, get dressed.” I say throwing his clothes at him. “We have some lost time to make up for.”

 

I head to the kitchen, pull out two mugs from the cupboard, and start to brew some coffee. I look down at the two mugs patiently awaiting to be filled. Two. _Two._ Just the number makes me want to scream out in happiness.

 

As the coffee finishes brewing, a still sleepy Whizzer appears from out of the bedroom. I start to pour the coffee into the mugs as he comes up from behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist and leans his head onto my shoulder. I lean my head onto his and close my eyes, taking in this beautiful moment of the smell of coffee and the warmth of the man I love.

 

He then starts to slowly kiss the crease of my shoulder and neck. I revel in the feeling of his warm lips pressing against my cold skin for a moment, but then realize where this will end up if I don’t stop it. Breaking away from his embrace, I quickly grab the coffee mugs from the counter and hand him one. He looks down at the mug in my hand, then at me, and raises his eyebrows.

 

I let out a laugh and put the mug in his hand, “Not yet, finish your coffee and get ready. We’re spending the day out of bed today.”

 

We get ready for the day and head outside. It’s a beautiful fall day in New York City, there’s a cool brisk to the air and the leaves on the trees have just started to show the slightest change in color.

 

As we walk to the breakfast café Whizzer suggested, I look up at this man walking next to me, the man who never left my mind in these last two years. My eyes trail down his body that is still in perfect shape, and then I spot his hand. Without even thinking twice, I interlock it with mine.

 

He stops walking completely at first, not sure what was going on. Then, as he looks down at our hands intertwined, he realizes. He looks back up at me with his eyes beaming and the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face.

 

Hand in hand, we continue our walk to the café.

 

After we finish a delicious breakfast, I have an idea to go to the public library in the city. Somewhere I haven’t been since I was in college.

 

We arrive at the old building on 42nd street. It still has an old, musty smell in the air, which I love, because it proves how much history is confined in these walls.

 

“Let’s go over here.” Whizzer suggests, grabbing my hand and leading me towards a huge hallway of bookshelves.

 

We make our way through the shelves and pass hundreds of thousands of books. It felt like we were in a middle of a maze when we finally stop.

 

I look around and realize we are in the middle of the science-nonfiction section. Whizzer turns towards me, smiling.

 

“Okay...” I ask. “What is it you wanted to see here?”

 

“Oh,” Whizzer starts. “I didn’t want to see anything, I just wanted to do this.”

 

All of a sudden, he grabs my shoulders and pins me up against the bookshelf. I tense up in shock, but quickly let go and fall victim into his grip. It’s times like this where I really appreciate our height difference as I look up into his hazel eyes and see the smirk on his face.

 

Suddenly, those lips that I was once admiring land on mine. We lean against the bookshelf and continue to kiss. My hands grasp his waist, then linger to the small of this back, while his hands manage to hold my arms in a tight grip.

 

After about five minutes, Whizzer pulls away, his lips lingering only about an inch away from mine. I let out an unintentional whimper at the loss of touch, which makes Whizzer laugh. He looks around to see if anyone was in the hallway, but I didn’t, I _couldn’t_ take my eyes off of him. Because for the first time ever, I didn’t care if anyone else was around.

 

Whizzer completely backs away from the shelf, leaving only my body leaning up against it, unsure if I would be able to move again.

 

He giggles at my reaction then extends his hand out to me and says, “C’mon, let’s go.”

 

I grab it and never let go as we attempt to make our way out of the maze of bookshelves we found ourselves in.

 

As we head out of the library and start our walk home, Whizzer spots an empty park.

 

“Woah, look!” he screams, then instantly starts running towards it.

 

I start laughing because he truly is a kid at heart.

 

“A New York City park, completely empty! How crazy is that?” He says running around.

 

“Yup,” I respond. “That’s what happens when all of the _kids_ are at school.”

 

Whizzer rolls his eyes but laughs at my sarcastic remark.

 

“Oh look!” he says pointing. “A swing-set!” He instantly runs towards it, jumps on the nearest swing, and starts pumping.

 

As Whizzer manages to get higher and higher in the air, I can’t help but just watch him in total awe. I will never forgive myself for the jerk I was two years ago; I would give anything to have that time with him back. But here we are, and by some miracle, I am getting a second chance. So now, I’ve vowed to do everything in my power to make up for it.

 

“C’mon, Marvin! Join me!” he screams breaking me out of my train of thought.

 

I laugh, “Okay!” I say without any reservations and run towards him. I sit on the swing next to him and attempt to start pumping.

 

“Wait how do you do this again?” I ask Whizzer who is already five feet in the air.

 

“Seriously, Marv?” he says laughing, continuing to rush by me back and forth. “Just move your legs up and down.”

 

I move up and down and start to get the feel for it again.

 

“There you go, Marvin! Keep going!” Whizzer shouts.

 

I continue to keep flailing my legs, and suddenly, I’ve caught up to Whizzer’s height and pace.

 

We look over at each other, both laughing and smiling like the kids we are. As the cool wind blows through my hair and Whizzer’s laughter in the background increases I can’t help but feel that this feeling of pure innocence and happiness is overwhelming.

 

_This is more than I ever asked for, more than I ever deserved._ I think to myself _._

 

“Alright, Whizzer,” I say to him as we pass each other through the air. “Let’s jump! On three!”

 

“Okay!” Whizzer calls out.

 

“One.” I shout.

 

“Two.” He shouts back.

 

“Three!” we scream at the same time, jumping out of the swings and landing onto the rough mulch below.

 

“Ouch!” Whizzer shouts over our conjoined laughter.

 

We sit there continuing to laugh in the dirt of a random, New York City park for what felt like hours.

 

When we finally calm down, I make my way over to Whizzer, both of us still sitting on the ground, and wrap my arms around him.

 

He hugs me back and holds me tight, as I bury my face into his neck. We sit there for a while, appreciating each other’s company in the comfortable silence.

 

I eventually sit up, not even realizing that tears have formed in my eyes over this overpowering feeling of love and happiness. Whizzer notices as well and looks worried; his brows furrow, and he places his hand onto my cheek. I lean into the warmth of his hand and then place my hand over his.

 

“Thank you.” I barely manage to get out.

 

He looks at me, the worry on his face drains and turns into a soft smile. With his hand that is already on my cheek, he pulls me towards him and kisses me softly. He then presses his forehead against mine, and together, we sit there in that position: almost as if the world around us doesn’t exist.

 

“I love you, Marvin.” He says.

 

“I love you too.” I respond.

 

I pull away and stand up, but Whizzer stays seated, his brown eyes looking up at me paired with his beautiful smile. Just his smile alone made my knees weak. I lend out both of my hands and help pull him up.

 

“Let’s go home.” I say interlocking our hands once more. “Let’s go back to _our_ home.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've gotten this far, thank you so much!! I hope you enjoyed, let me know any feedback you may have. Either comment down below or reach me on tumblr: writingbygab. This was my first falsettos fic ever and I hope to maybe write some more in the future :)


End file.
